


Is it clean?

by DefiantDame



Series: Attack on Parody Songs [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Song Parody, be our guest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantDame/pseuds/DefiantDame
Summary: A song parody of the Disney Beauty and the Beast song Be Our Guest. Hange is taking the piss and impersonating Levi.





	Is it clean?

It’s with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that I, squad leader Hange Zoe, welcomes you and invites you to relax, pull up a chair, as I present an impression of Captain Clean Freak.

Tch, is it clean? Is it clean?  
I’ll put my squad’s skill to the test  
From opening titan necks, obviously  
To cleaning no-one rests  
Grab a broom, wear a mask  
You’ll live if you do as I ask  
What’s the grey stuff? Scrub it vicious  
Eren, that not done, I’ve seen the dishes  
Up and down the halls  
Use everything in the stores  
I’ll never accept almost clean  
If you want to join my team  
You need to learn how to fucking clean  
And keep it clean  
Now clean

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> Another song recorded and plans to make a youtube video and this one is the one that I may perform as part of a cosplay comp in a couple of months time as long as I remember to apply in time and am accepted to perform on the day (fingers crossed and reminders needed). Originally posted on my website.  
> Update;  
> The youtube video is https://youtu.be/rUXv7fpyKjM right here.


End file.
